1. Field of the Invention
The invention is broadly in the field of sealed containers, such as for use as part of seeker assemblies for containing optical seekers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seeker assemblies used in space generally do not have windows or domes, so optics covers are often installed to protect against damage from foreign object debris (FOD), and to provide a moisture barrier seal during long-term storage. O-ring face seals have typically been used to seal optics covers. However a common problem with this configuration is that O-rings have a tendency to adhere to adjacent metal surfaces over time. This metal-to-elastomer adhesion can cause high and/or unpredictable cover deployment loads, can generate FOD, and can even cause cover deployment failure.
One solution that has been tried is to mitigate the metal-to-elastomer adhesion by using a metal tapered edge sealed against a VITON O-ring. This reduces adhesion by maximizing shear and reducing the likelihood of molecular bonding between the metal and elastomer. However the sticking is only reduced, and not eliminated.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that improvements addressing the adhesion problem would be desirable.